Meanwhile at Summer Camp
by luigigirl65
Summary: Welcome to Virtual World! It is a wonderful land where monsters and humans live side by side! If only the Architect allowed it. Join Melinda and her team of lovable monsters as they try to liberate the island from the Architect! Will they succeed or will Virtual World fall?
1. Chapter 1

A girl with filthy red hair and messy clothes ran down the city streets with small coins and dollars in her hands. She seemed to be ever so careful to not drop one precious item. She ran and ran, her breath filling the crisp spring air.

She was heading to a small store at the edge of the city. It was a fair little store which had a poster which could change this girl's life.

**_Virtual World Camp: Now searching for new Rangers! Train a team to learn friendship and teamwork! $20 gets you a team of 5 monsters and a change of clothing. Enrollment ends June 1st._**

Her name is Melinda. She lost her parents two years ago and family was unable to take her in, so she was homeless in her town. She always dreamed of joining the camp to finally have a home. She spent a year gathering loose change and begging for is her chance. She was right in front of the store-

"Whoa, ho! What is this girl doing?"

She stopped, turning to see three boys.

"My... My name is Melinda... I'm gonna enroll in-"

The leader laughed. "A pleb like you? Not a chance!"

The other two laughed, but she growled. "Watch your mouth! I'm going to enroll in Virtual World Camp and you can't stop me!"

"Can I?" He snapped his fingers, causing the other two to move in. They easily knocked the girl over, stealing her hard-earned money. They handed the boy the ill-gotten goods. "I'm sure this donation will get me a couple of better monsters in camp. Monsters a peasant like you won't ever know."

Melinda began to tear up, and burst into tears. The boys entered the store, the bell ringing from the inside.

And she continued to cry. She lost her only chance to make something of her life.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Melinda turned to see a pinkette female looking at her. "I've seen you around here!"

Melinda sniffled. "Y-yeah... People say that a lot."

"No, not that. I saw you get robbed. That was not nice."

Looking at her, she seemed shocked that anyone cared. "You... What...?"

Reaching into her pocket, the woman pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Take this in there. Telling from what happened, I believe you deserve it."

Melinda looked a very shocked. The fact anyone had the thought to assist her in a time of need always was a touchy area for her since she lost her family. Carefully taking the money from her, she shivered a bit. "Th-thank you Miss..."

"My name's Rose," the pinkette said, helping the homeless girl up, "And' I'll be seeing you on the bus June 2nd."

"Thank you Rose!" Melinda said happily, before running into the store to pay for enrollment.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

The girl set the money on the counter, smiling brightly.

The man behind the counter looked at her. He was dressed in a camp uniform and a pair of aviators covered his eyes. "Looks like you worked hard for that," he said, trying to hide his obvious distaste for tending to a homeless person.

"Long story," she said, averting her glance slightly to avoid the tale of getting robbed by someone.

"Name."

"Melinda Dias, sir."

He wrote the name on a clipboard, muttering it back as he wrote it. "Follow me," he said, walking into the back room.

Reluctantly, she followed him, unsure of what was going to happen.

In the back room, the man pulled down a green uniform and black pants. After that, he placed a book on it. He handed it to her, nodding a bit. He then turned and opened a container. There were five egg-like things inside them. Handing them to her, he looked her in the eyes. "Listen. These five will accompany you on your journey through camp. They will trust you with their lives. You must take care of them."

She nodded. "I will, sir."

"They will hatch tonight or tomorrow. Make sure nothing happens to them. Be here tomorrow at noon."

She sat under the overpass, listening to cars fly overhead. Looking at the eggs, she smiled. Whatever was inside must've been wonderful creatures. Smiling, she laid down, holding the five close to her heart.

"Are you my mama?"

"Mommy?"

"Ma! Wake up!"

"I think they're leaving!"

"That's just a truck, Max."

"Mommy!"

Melinda groaned, turning onto her back. Opening her eyes, she realized the five new voices. She shot up, looking for them.

"Down here!"

Looking down, she saw five little monsters. They each looked expectantly up at the girl.

"Mommy!" they all chirped.

"What in the-"

The fire monster nuzzled her, despite nearly torching the girl.

"Mommy!"

"What the heck are you?!"

The little magma ball blinked. "I think I'm a Cromagma..."

She blinked. "Cro- what?"

The ice-covered monster tackles the rock-like monster, causing the two to land near the girl.

"Mama!"

Melinda looked at them confused, then to a nearby clock. It was 11. "The bus leaves soon. We have to get to the store or we'll be left behind."

The bus arrived on time, just like the man in the store said. The girl had enough time to change out of her damaged, old clothing, to bathe in at the lake in a nearby park lake, and dress into her new set. The little balls of happiness followed her everywhere she went, and they still baffled her.

She got onto the bus, looking for an empty seat.

A boy waved his hand, signaling that there was a seat next to him. She quickly ran to him, sitting down. The five monsters jumped into her lap and climbed on any place they could perch upon to snuggle their 'mother'.

"They are a bit clingy, but you'll grow to enjoy it."

She looked to her seating partner. He had black hair with dark skin. He gave a warmer aura.

"I'm guessing you're new?"

"Yeah." She put her hand out. "Name's Melinda Dias."

He shook it. "Fen Littlewood."

The yellow winged ball landed on her head. "What this monster? Gilbird?"

"That's a Wingding," he said, looking at the little bird-like monster.

She picked up another, showing it to him. "And him?"

"Whirlybud." He pointed to the other three. "The water one is Frostbite. The stone is Stabslab. The fire is Cromagma."

Her glance moved to the Whirlybud.

"Hello~"

"They also tend to name themselves," Fen said, causing the girl to look at him.

"I'm... I'm Sark~"

The others began to introduce themselves to her. Minx was the Cromagma. Max was the Wingding. Adam, Frostbite. Ohm, Stabslab.

"Where the heck did you get these names?"

Fen shook his head. "You must be out of Youtube."

"I've been homeless since I was ten."

"I see. Those five probably got their names by hearing a passerby or watching media."

"Yeah!" Minx chirped, "The weird people! They were talking about them!"

Fen motioned to her. "Like I said."

A boy with black hair, fair skin, and a brown leather jacket appeared on the bus, glaring at the girl as he passed. "Just like a peasant to make it in."

"That's Mortimer," Fen whispered, "He's a returning ranger."

"And me mugged me yesterday."

"What? Really?"

Adam hopped off her lap, running to the boy. "Hey you! Don't mess with Mama like that!"

Mortimer, which only sat a few seats back, laughed at the Frostbite. "A mere monster like you? Standing up to me? Might as well take you-"

"Adam!" Melinda yelled, "Get over here! I don't want you to mess with people like him."

The Frostbite blinked, hopping over her and back onto her lap.

Mortimer scowled. "How did you get on?"

She shrugged. "Karma."


End file.
